Carlos' Gifts from Evie
by Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Companion pieces to Carlos' Surprise and Carlos' Surprise from Ben.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos walks into his and Jay's dorm room, with his dog Jay following him.

Carlos drops his backpack on the floor and goes to lay on his bed.

Jay jumps on to Carlos' bed and lays on top of him.

Carlos scratches behind Jay's ear.

Carlos is too busy and distracted to notice his latest "surprise" that is on his bed.

Eventually Jay does notice the "surprise" on Carlos' bed.

Jay nudges at Carlos' hand to get his attention. It takes a few tries before Jay gets Carlos to notice the surprise on Carlos' bed.

Finally Carlos does notice the surprise, which is a big brown box.

There are no marks on the box to tell who the box is from.

Carlos opens the box and inside, is a present wrapped in black and white striped wrapping paper.

Carlos takes out the present and unwraps it.

Inside is a black and white striped collar with a tag attached.

On the front of the tag it says:

Jay.

On the back of the tag it says:

Owner:

Carlos de Vil.

Carlos looks in the box to see if there is a note or a letter, that says who the collar is from.

After digging around for a bit, Carlos finds a note as well as another present.

Carlos pulls the note and the other gift out of the box.

Carlos opens the note and reads it:

"Dear Carlos,

I hope you like the collar I made for your dog, Jay.

Also I made a smaller version of Jay's tourney jersey for your dog.

I can't wait to see your dog wearing both the collar and the jersey.

I know they will both look fabulous on your dog, Jay.

Love,

Evie".

Carlos finished reading the note and put it down on his bed, and then picked up the other present. Carlos unwrapped the present and inside was a smaller version of Jay's tourney jersey.

Carlos loved both the collar and the jersey, and so did his dog, Jay.

Carlos put the collar and the jersey on Jay.

Jay showed his excitement by jumping around and barking.

Carlos smiled while watching Jay.

Carlos couldn't wait to show Mal as well as Evie, and especially Jay how his dog, Jay looked in his new collar and jersey.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos walks into his and Jay's dorm room, with his dog Ben following him.

Carlos drops his backpack on the floor and goes to lay on his bed.

Ben jumps on to Carlos' bed and lays on top of him.

Carlos scratching behind Ben's ear.

Carlos is too busy and distracted to notice his latest "surprise" that is on his bed.

Ben eventually does notice the "surprise" on Carlos' bed.

Ben nudges at Carlos' hand to get his attention. It takes a few tries before Ben gets Carlos to notice the surprise on Carlos' bed.

Finally Carlos does notice the surprise, which is a big brown box.

There are no marks on the box to tell who the box is from.

Carlos opens the box and inside, is a present wrapped in black and white stripped wrapping paper.

Carlos takes out the present and unwraps it.

Inside is a black and white stripped collar with a tag attached.

On the front of the tag it says:

Ben.

On the back of the tag it says:

Owner:

Carlos de Vil.

Carlos looks in the box to see if there is a note or a letter, that says who the collar is from.

After digging around for a bit, Carlos finds a note as well as another present.

Carlos pulls the note and the another gift out of the box.

Carlos opens the note and reads it:

"Dear Carlos,

I hope you like the collar I made for your dog, Ben.

Also I made a smaller version of Ben's tourney jersey for your dog.

I can't wait to see your dog wearing both the collar and the jersey.

I know they will both look fabulous on Ben.

Love,

Evie".

Carlos finished reading the note and put it down on his bed, and then picked up the other present. Carlos unwrapped the present and inside was a smaller version of Ben's tourney jersey.

Carlos loved both the collar and the jersey, and so did his dog, Ben.

Carlos put the collar and the jersey on Ben.

Ben showed his excitement by jumping around and barking.

Carlos smiled while watching Ben.

Carlos couldn't wait to show Mal, Evie, Jay and especially Ben how his dog, Ben looked in his new collar and jersey.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos walks into his and Jay's dorm room, with his dog Chad following him.

Carlos drops his backpack on the floor and goes to lay on his bed.

Chad jumps on to Carlos' bed and lays on top of him.

Carlos scratching behind Chad's ear.

Carlos is too busy and distracted to notice his latest "surprise" that is on his bed.

Chad eventually does notice the "surprise" on Carlos' bed.

Chad nudges at Carlos' hand to get his attention. It takes a few tries before Chad gets Carlos to notice the surprise on Carlos' bed.

Finally Carlos does notice the surprise, which is a big brown box.

There are no marks on the box to tell who the box is from.

Carlos opens the box and inside, is a present wrapped in black and white stripped wrapping paper.

Carlos takes out the present and unwraps it.

Inside is a black and white stripped collar with a tag attached.

On the front of the tag it says:

Chad.

On the back of the tag it says:

Owner:

Carlos de Vil.

Carlos looks in the box to see if there is a note or a letter, that says who the collar is from.

After digging around for a bit, Carlos finds a note as well as another present.

Carlos pulls the note and the another gift out of the box.

Carlos opens the note and reads it:

"Dear Carlos,

I hope you like the collar I made for your dog, Chad.

Also I made a smaller version of Chad's tourney jersey for your dog.

I can't wait to see your dog wearing both the collar and the jersey.

I know they will both look fabulous on Chad.

Love,

Evie".

Carlos finished reading the note and put it down on his bed, and then picked up the other present. Carlos unwrapped the present and inside was a smaller version of Chad's tourney jersey.

Carlos loved both the collar and the jersey, and so did his dog, Chad.

Carlos put the collar and the jersey on Chad.

Chad showed his excitement by jumping around and barking.

Carlos smiled while watching Chad.

Carlos couldn't wait to show Mal, Evie, Jay, Ben and especially Chad how his dog, Chad looked in his new collar and jersey.


End file.
